


The girl who wanted to come back home, but nobody's home

by GwenCassandra



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenCassandra/pseuds/GwenCassandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch, the girl who is not longer Finch in the Hunger Games, but Foxface.<br/>Finch, the girl who perfectly knew the Nightlocks.<br/>Finch, the girl who wanted to go home.<br/>Finch, the girls who is home now, but nobody's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl who wanted to come back home, but nobody's home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La ragazza che voleva tornare a casa, ma non c'è nessuno a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248872) by [Aliesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk). 



[We are what we are]  
Finch looked closer at the berries: they were black, the deepest black she’d ever seen, the color of nightmares.  
She reached out and touched them gently with her index figer.  
“They are Nightlocks, they’re poisonous and deadly” her father told her, holding her hand.  
Silence fell among them. Finch stepped back in a moment, a fleeble light of fear lit up her eyes.  
Her father’s voice broke the silence: “The Reaping Days is getting closer.”  
Finch whispered something and it got devoured by the sound of the wind: “I don’t want to be chosen.”  
The man let her hand go and turned, saying: “We are what we are.”

[You are what you are]  
The golden daises Finch was holding were swaying because of the wind whispering in the air: it was like the cruel and cold voice of a venomous snake.  
Finch shivered. The yellow petals, like thousands and thousands of suns, were raising up, flying away, far away. Free. The wind was going to take them away.  
She looked up at the grey sky, as the rain started to fall on her, on the crowd, and the last pale ray of light enlightened her and her white dress.  
Her name echoed in the void. The bouquet of daises fell on the ground, sinking slowly into the earth. The mud swallowed the flowers. 

 

[I’m coming back home]  
Foxface was running in the woods.  
“I want to go home” she said in a whisper, that got lost in the screaming wind, as a tear ran down her wounded cheek, red as blood, and a burning heat made her groan.  
Suddenly, Finch stopped. She covered her eyes with his hands and repeated her name, just like a prayer: “I’m Finch, my name is Finch, I am Finch”.  
She opened her eyes and she saw them: they were black and shiny, they were the Nightlocks. She took them and brought them closer to her rose-red lips.  
She smiled: “I’m coming back home”.

[I am home]  
Finch was sleeping among the ears of wheat and red poppies, while a flock of birds danced in the clear, crystallized and bright sky.  
A butterly flew down on her lips and kissed them. Finch woke up, stood up and saw her home in the distance, struck by a ray of sunlight. She started to run the long way home. When she got there, Finch stopped right in front of the porch steps, hesitating.  
She climbed the stairs slowly and got to the door, pushing it. She got in.  
“I’m back!” she yelled, but nobody yelled back, because nobody was home.  
Finch was alone, stuck in a perfect world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Aliesk, for letting me translate this beautiful fic!


End file.
